Behind Closed Eyes
by Captain Eric
Summary: A little Castiel x Nathaniel PWP I felt like writing. That's about all there is to it. It... has no plot. Also, f you cant handle MM or rape, this isn't the story for you.


**AN: **PWP that I derived partially from an anime and partially from a different fic I wrote about these two. It's really short, but that's also 'cause I worked on it for only two nights. Hope you like it!

**Warnings: **Male x Male, graphic sex, rape, blood, and I guess that's it. Probably.

**Pairing:** Castiel x Nathaniel, Castiel on top

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Candy Love, Castiel, or Nathaniel. If I did, I'd probably be a lot less broke right now.

**Now, on with... this.**

* * *

Castiel sat on the couch and pulled Nathaniel forward to straddle his lap. The blonde's wrists were red and raw from the belt binding them behind his back. Tears of embarrassment stained his face while he looked at Castiel's clothed figure and then back at his fully exposed body.

"You're going to do it yourself this time," Castiel sneered.

Nathaniel responded with a look of pain.

"I'm debating whether or not to untie your hands for this."

"Please, let me go," Nathaniel begged.

"Eh, you'll be fine. I guess you'll just have to try harder to move."

Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's hips and lifted him up.

"Now it's your turn," then he added contemptuously, "slut."

Nathaniel didn't move and instead tried pleading for freedom again.

"Please, Castiel, please just let me go. I promise I won't do anything to bother you ev-"

"If you don't shut up and start fucking I _will_ make the rest of the time I know you a _living hell_."

Nathaniel shut his mouth tight. His whole body was trembling as he hovered over Castiel's cock.

"Now, go down. All the way down."

Nathaniel forced himself onto the hard member, feeling every vein inside him as he was penetrated. He bit his lips to the point of drawing blood to hold back a scream. A throbbing pain pulsed around that area. He waited for any kind of motion from Castiel.

"This is all you. You have to move your hips unless you want me to find something else even bigger to fuck you with," Castiel threatened.

It was hard for Nathaniel to even move with his body shuddering from the torment and his own nervousness. Sharp pain coursed through the blonde with each hesitant roll of his aching hips.

"Faster!" Castiel commanded.

Nathaniel did as he was told despite the torment. He couldn't hold back his voice anymore and a sharp cry rung through the small room.

"Ah, that's better." Castiel hissed, "Mmh, you're so tight, Nathaniel."

He whimpered at the comment. He could feel Castiel's hands move to his ass and the nails dig into his skin.

"Move up and down."

Once again, Nathaniel found himself obeying the red head. He pushed his shaky legs against the cushions to Castiel's side and rose up the other's cock. It stung and felt unusually hot before he could faintly smell iron. Nathaniel looked down and saw blood. He looked back up at Castiel who sneered and then laughed lightly.

"Doesn't bother _me_. Looks like you've stopped."

Castiel brought his hands up to Nathaniel's shoulders and pushed down forcibly. Behind his closed eyes, it flared searing, hot white with the invasion.

Nathaniel cried out with each thrust, the pain barely decreasing. He whimpered 'no' every so often.

"Listen to yourself! So feminine!"

Castiel bucked his hips up against the blonde's. His nails bit into Nathaniel's skin again.

With a swift change of positions, Castiel had Nathaniel bent over the arm of the couch and began pounding into him again without missing a beat. He grabbed the belt binding Nathaniel's hands together and harshly yanked it back. The blonde let out an agonized scream. Castiel chuckled darkly. He spread Nathaniel's legs farther apart for better access.

"I feel like I could come pretty soon. How about you?"

"Not inside! Please, not inside!" Nathaniel begged.

"Oh? What was that? You want it inside? Well, I wasn't planning on it, but I guess I could make an exception..." Castiel sneered.

"No, no, no..."

Castiel thrust even harder.

Nathaniel screamed as Castiel came with a loud grunt. The red head carried it out as long as he could, making sure he was completely done before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. Nathaniel flopped over the couch arm and his legs gave out as he began crying again. In a matter of seconds, Castiel zipped up his pants, removed the belt from Nathaniel's wrists, and had it secured around his waist. The blonde's arms dropped forward and he could feel the come cooling as it dripped down his inner thighs.

"Good luck with all that."

Castiel gave a brutal smack to Nathaniel's ass before striding out the door chuckling to himself.


End file.
